herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cliffjumper
Cliffjumper is the name of several characters from the Transformers line of toys. His name is usually associated with an Autobot whose toys are often a red repaints of Bumblebee toys. Transformers: Generation 1 Cliffjumper's bio indicates he compensates for his small size by being the first to rush into any dangerous situation, desiring only to beat up "Decepti-creeps." Although this trait of his has his fellow Autobots' respect, occasionally it ensnares him into situations he cannot handle. His motto is "Let me at 'em!" Cliffjumper's weapon is his glass gas gun, which fires a gas that turns metal as brittle as glass for a short time. In the episode "Fire In the Sky," he mentions his gun has a "defrost cycle" to melt ice. |-|Cartoon = Cliffjumper was part of the original Autobot crew of the Ark. When the Autobots and Decepticons were reawakened, Cliffjumper was given the alternate mode of an Earth car. Cliffjumper and Hound were sent to scout out the location of the Decepticons. Although ordered not to engage the Decepticons, Cliffjumper took the opportunity to try to shoot Megatron, revealing their existence to the Decepticons. Because of this, Hound was blown off the road by Laserbeak - something that made Cliffjumper regret his impulsiveness. Hound, however, did not blame him, quipping that he was only sorry he missed. Cliffjumper's bravery was often a boon to the Autobots - as well as a problem. In the episode "Changing Gears", Cliffjumper's rash actions helped the Autobots get past a Decepticon force field and stop their Solar Needle device from destroying the sun. Cliffjumper's most prominent appearance came in the second season episode "Traitor", where he developed the belief that Mirage had sold them out to the Decepticons after missing a Decepticon power plant while on patrol. Mirage then devised a scheme to prove he was not a traitor, setting the Decepticons and Insecticons against each other. However, Cliffjumper had followed him, and misinterpreted his actions. Reporting back to base, Cliffjumper took Prime to see for himself - only to run into an ambush, as Mirage betrayed them. The reason soon became apparent - Mirage had been implanted by one of Bombshell's cerebro shells. After the Decepticon plant's destruction, Cliffjumper apologised to Mirage. When Starscream broke off from Megatron and created the Combaticons in "Starscream's Brigade", his first act was to capture the Autobots Cliffjumper and Jazz during the unveiling of a statue of Optimus Prime. During The Transformers the Movie, Cliffjumper is stationed on Moonbase 1, from which he, Spike Witwicky, Bumblebee, and Jazz try unsuccessfully to escape when attacked by Unicron. After their apparent consumption by the planet-eater, they are ultimately saved by Daniel Witwicky when they were about to dropped in the acid vat. By season 3, Cliffjumper was reduced to a background character, a result of the late voice actor, Casey Kasem's objection to the portrayal of Arab characters as stereotypical villains and departure from the show, as well as his toy being discontinued. His last appearance in the original U.S. cartoon was the season 4 episode "The Rebirth - Part 1". |-|Comics = Marvel's the Transformers Classics Shattered Glass Transformers IDW See main article: Cliffjumper (IDW Comics) Unicron Trilogy See main article: Cliffjumper (Energon) Aligned Universe See main article: Cliffjumper (Transformers Prime) Transformers Cinematic Universe See main article: Cliffjumper (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal